


Careful, I'mma Steal Your Girl

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: Cleaning Out the Que [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Female Benny, Female Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gamer Girls, Gender or Sex Swap, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: After finally meeting her friend in person, she can't help but wonder why Deanna is with the biggest douche bro ever.  When she sees a chance to get get in between, she takes it.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Series: Cleaning Out the Que [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408027
Kudos: 33





	Careful, I'mma Steal Your Girl

* * *

Beni dragged a hand down her face. She was in squads, playing with at least two of her favorite people.  _ ImpalaGirl79 _ , Deanna, and  _ BlackBeautyVic,  _ Victoria were two of her go-to people to team up with to beat the shit out of people in Fortnite. But...with Deanna, came that douche bro boyfriend of hers. Beni didn’t know his real name, never cared to know but his gamer tag said it all.  _ BigDickBro _ . 

Beni hated douche bro gamers. She came up with that title after entering a first-person shooter game with the promise of her guy friends teaching her how to play. Instead, they used her newb status for fun and practice. After that Beni taught herself and annihilated them. Douche bros always tried to ruin gaming and she hated that they always thought they were the ones who made gaming popular.

They could go fuck themselves.

That was how she met Deanna. They’d randomly teamed up and after Beni had her back from another shooter, she got a friend invite from the girl. Then she played squads with Deanna and her stupid ass boyfriend. Beni had to listen to this guy insult and be condescending as all hell to this poor girl. She got so fed up she DMed Deanna asking her if she wanted to team up without him and Beni could teach her.

That was two months ago. Now Deanna was just as she was, had more eliminations than douche boy but still, that guy was being a dick.

_ “Dee, Dee do you not see that fucking sniper? Jesus fucking christ!” _

_ “Lay off her you asshole, even I didn’t see him!” _ Beni shouted into the mic. Even though they couldn’t damage each other it didn’t stop her from throwing impulse grenade at him, sending his avatar flying away from their group, out of their building cover and into the eyesight of the very sniper that he’d been screeching about. Within seconds his avatar was taken out and not one of them picked up his reboot card.

_ “Hahahahaha, that’s what you get jerk _ ,” Victoria cackled as she took her own shot at the sniper. She missed but it was enough to make the guy jump out of the tree he was hiding in and build his own cover.

_ “Thanks Vic,” _ Deanna answered, trying her best to aim the shot well enough to not just push the sniper back, but knock them out entirely. It had taken her quite a while to get used to the controls and movements but Beni had been an amazing teacher the last couple months and she had been working on a way to thank her for everything she’d done, but that was for her own time, not when they were playing as a group. 

She lined up her shot and fired. 

Beni held her breath and then damn near screamed when Deanna took out the poor dude. He made a stupid mistake in editing in a window of one of his walls, revealing himself. 

“ _ Yes! Way to go Dee!!”  _ Both her and Victoria simultaneously shouted. They were in the top ten now, getting the daily challenge finally out of the way. Now they could relax and just play for fun. They ran around looking for others to take out which was stupid, Victoria got eliminated almost right away and though Deanna and Beni put up a good fight, they followed quickly after.

“ _ Alright ladies, I’m out for the night. Dee, don’t let that jackass say anything stupid to you,”  _ Victoria said. 

Deanna felt a little uncomfortable with the way Vic and Beni treated her boyfriend sometimes but then again, he was kind of unfair to her when she was first starting out. And maybe still...sometimes. But she knew he was just kidding around, he thought it was funny. He was still a little immature but she’d already invested a lot of time and energy into their relationship and she hated the idea of giving it up, that all of that time was wasted.

_ “Goodnight, Vic.”  _

_ “I don’t know why I play with you jerks. All you do is treat me like shit. Whatever, I’m out too.” _

Beni let out a slow breath as she watched  _ BigDickBro _ sign out. It was just her and Deanna now and that was exactly how she liked it, “ _ I’m sorry about that Dee. He just gets under my skin when he starts up that crap. I’ll try to be nicer...maybe.” _

Deanna chuckled lightly, unable to hold it back. Beni always made her laugh, made her smile. She was probably her best friend. Since she’d started dating...she’d not had time for many of those and it felt nice to have one..well two again. 

_ “I understand, he’s really not that bad…just a little immature” . _

_ “Just a little? Try a lot Dee,”  _ Beni snorted, leaning back against her computer chair with a sigh, “ _ Look, it’s not my place but I consider you one of my close friends like I do Vic. No one deserves to be treated like that Dee. Gaming is one thing but I’ve had to listen to the way he talks to you and that’s just him being a douche,”  _ she said and then bit down hard on her bottom lip. She said too much, she knew that right away but once it started she couldn’t stop.

Deanna swallowed, she didn’t want to argue and honestly, she didn’t even feel like taking up for him anymore. Beni was right. She felt like an idiot for staying so long but whenever she finally found the courage to walk away, he’d do something or say something really sweet to pull her back in. To remind her of why she liked him in the beginning. 

She sighed to herself and then as the nervous butterflies amped up in her stomach, she replied,  _ “I made something for you...meet you in creative?”  _

_ “Yeah sure, can’t wait to see it!”  _ Beni quickly joined Deanna in creative mode and waited for the island to load. When the structure finally revealed itself Beni’s mouth dropped open. It was like a forest paradise. Flowers and trees were everywhere and it was absolutely gorgeous. In the middle was a small pond. 

“ _ Oh wow Dee, this is awesome! You made this for me?” _

_ ‘Yeah, I just-I wanted to thank you for uh, showing me the ropes and stuff,”  _ she answered, tugging her lower lip in with her finger as a bit of a nervous habit. 

Beni smiled so big her cheeks hurt. Not for the first time, Beni wanted to ask Deanna out. They never talked about it but she knew Deanna was bisexual. They ended up hanging out in the created forest for awhile, opting out of actual game play for the rest of the night.

“ _ Shit, I gotta get goin. Gotta get up early for work at the coffee house tomorrow,”  _ Beni sighed.

_ “Oh, okay. I’ll see you tomorrow Beni, sweet dreams.”  _

There was always a sadness that came with the end of their interactions. For a long time, Deanna suspected it was just because she’d missed having friends so badly but as time passed, she started to think maybe it was something completely different. She didn’t feel the same way saying goodnight to Vic...and she hadn’t felt the same way about  _ him _ in a long time. 

She shook her head and forced that thought back. Deanna refused to do anything that could potentially damage their friendship, so she buried it deep and vowed to keep it hidden. 

* * *

  
  


Beni handed the frozen mocha to her customer with a forced smile. Some days she loved her job, others she wanted to throw steamed milk in their faces. Thankfully frozen mocha jerk was the last in line and she was able to clean up the huge ass mess the group of corporate jack asses left in the dining room.

Deanna moved away from Trenton and crossed her arms over her chest. He’d said something pretty damn hurtful to her before they’d left and now he was trying to “make up” not with apologies, but by pawing her in public. That was  _ not _ her idea of a good time. 

She stepped up to the counter and smiled because the barista was very gorgeous and she seemed to be a little tired. “Hi, can I get a large coffee, black please.” 

Beni turned and dropped the spoon in her hand. She was about to pull out her most charming smile when some dude waltzed up, wrapped his arms around the most beautiful girl Beni had ever seen and grinned. 

“And I’ll have the same,” Trenton said.

Beni cleared her throat and nodded, “Sure thing,” she said and turned to get their order ready.

“I told you to lay off,” Deanna said softly, pulling away from him again. In a hushed, hiss of a whisper, she turned to him and frowned, her eyebrows turning down in anger. “Just let me get my fucking coffee.” 

“Oh c’mon babe, I said I was sorry! Sheesh,” Trenton said, rolling his eyes dramatically. He moved away though. Deanna would calm down eventually. She always did.

Beni could feel the tension growing between the couple and instead of making his next, she brought the first one out, “Here you go cher,” she said softly, holding it up to get the girl’s attention.

“Oh that’s funny I have a friend who-” Deanna stopped, her eyes glanced down toward the name tag pin that was secured neatly on the barista’s chest. 

_ Beni _

She felt her eyes widen and her pace pick up as she looked up again and swallowed. 

_ Beni-Beni-Beni  _

“Beni? My Ben- My friend Beni?” 

Beni’s eyes furrowed and then blinked, “Whoa...wait. Deanna?” she nearly shrieked. When the girl nodded, Beni didn’t remember jumping over the counter but she was hugging her friend in the next second.

“Whoa, hey, what the hell?” Trenton demanded hurrying back over.

“Ah fuck, you must be uh... _ BigDickBro  _ then?” Beni asked, eyeing the guy up and down.

Deanna snorted and then blushed. She probably should have controlled herself a little better but in her experience, guys who  _ had it _ , didn’t feel the need to brag about it. 

She chewed her cheek to keep from laughing further and then quickly introduced them. 

The more she looked at Beni, the faster her pulse seemed to move. It was nearly pounding in her ears and drowning out the world after only a few short minutes. It took longer than it probably should have to realize that someone was talking to her, “Huh?” 

Beni was frowning at Trenton, “Oh your boyfriend here was just saying that I’m a lot hotter than he imagined,” she said rolling her eyes. She squeezed at Deanna’s wrist on her way back to the counter to finish off Douche Man’s drink.

“What? It was just a comment, didn’t mean anything,” he said, trying to laugh it off. Deanna was gorgeous but Beni? He didn’t know why but she was just fucking hot.

  
  


_ ‘Well he’s not wrong _ ,’ was Deanna’s first thought, but she didn’t voice it. Trenton had always had a bit of a wandering eye, it was something they’d playfully bonded over when they first started dating. He liked that she thought other girls were attractive, maybe a little too much. Deanna could appreciate aesthetics, but she was monogamous to a fault. 

“Sure,” she said blandly, “Go get us a table. I’m going to find  _ something to eat _ ,” she finished, with emphasis. It led back to their argument earlier when he’d commented that she had started to gain a little weight around the middle after stealing the bagel she’d made for herself. 

“You sure babe? I mean you already ate-”

“You heard her, go sit,” Beni growled out. Thankfully Trenton scampered away and she huffed out a breath, “What do you want to eat cher? I have some fresh muffins that I pulled out of the oven an hour ago.”

“Whatever you recommend will be fine,” Deanna answered, feeling her face warm up a bit. “I’m not picky, just hungry.” 

God forgive her Beni couldn’t help herself. She looked Deanna up and down and felt her lips pull up into a devious smirk, “I bet you are.” 

Deanna’s head dropped immediately, hoping to hide her blush. She was much more flirtatious when it came to attractive guys. She knew how to get what she wanted from them but with girls, she was awkward and clumsy and she blushed over every little thing. 

“Not fair,” she said, chuckling as she leaned on her arms over the counter. 

“I would apologize but now that I’ve seen you, I’m not even gonna try,” Beni laughed, putting the muffin on the counter and leaning on it as well. She glanced over at Trenton who was too busy looking at his phone to pay attention to them. She scooped some muffin onto a fork and offered it to Deanna, “It’s nice to finally put a face to the voice,” she said softly.

Deanna nodded, “Yeah...you too. I-I was thinking about asking you to get together some time but Trent-” Deanna winced and stopped, “He doesn’t really like to go out anymore.” 

Beni frowned and shook her head, “That piece of shit doesn’t deserve you, sorry, I had to say it,” she whispered, “I’d be showin you off like the fucking treasure you are,” she said and then straightened up to refill Deanna’s coffee.

Deanna sighed, “We’ve been together a long time Beni...it’s not that easy to just walk away from all that.’ 

“Look you’re great, and I love talking to you and I’d love to hang out again sometime but I know he can be stupid sometimes but he’s still my boyfriend, Beni.” Deanna gave her a soft, sad smile as she grabbed some cash from her pocket and laid it on the counter before she pulled the plate of muffin closer to her. ‘I’ll talk to you later, ok?” 

Beni didn’t say anything. She rang up the order and gave Deanna her change but before she handed the receipt to her, she quickly jotted down her number, “If you need to talk outside of chat,” she said with a forced smile. Deanna took the paper and headed over to the table where douche's face was still paying more attention to his phone than anything else. Beni sighed heavily and went back to work.

She ate the muffin quietly, ignoring the fact that she knew Beni had every right to be angry. Trenton was being a massive jerk to her lately, more so than she liked, but she couldn’t find it in her to actually leave him. Deanna knew she should, knew every day that she stayed was another lost in the black hole that was their relationship, but she hadn’t found the strength. 

“I’m done, let’s go please.” 

“Finally,” Trenton sighed, getting up, “Thanks for the coffee  _ Ben _ ,” he said lifting his hand in a wave.

Beni smiled and then flipped him off in the same breath.

“She’s a lot cooler in person,” Trenton laughed, grabbing at Deanna’s hand to pull her towards his car.

Deanna frowned, “She’s always been cool…” 

Trenton ignored her and climbed in the car. Before Deanna could start talking he had the radio on and loud, playing his favorite heavy metal band right off the start. He knew Deanna was in a mood so instead of going straight to his apartment, he pulled in front of hers, “I got some stuff to take care of. We can hang out later tonight,” he said.

“Yeah whatever,” she answered, climbing out of the car. 

Honestly, maybe six months ago she’d have complained but it usually felt better to be away from him than it did with him. That had been her first clue that maybe things weren’t going to work out. 

She got inside her apartment, took off her shoes and her bra, sighed in relief and then plopped down on the couch. When she finally felt comfortable, Deanna pulled the number from her pocket, bit her lip, and typed it in. 

_ Message to Beni: _ It was really good meeting you today, sorry if things got awkward

_ Message to Beni: _ What am I saying, it was awkward as hell...again, sorry. 

Beni finished wiping down the last table when she felt her phone vibrate. She plucked it out of her back pocket and smiled at the unfamiliar phone number. It had to be Deanna. She quickly read the message and shook her head.

_ Message to Dee:  _ Don’t be sorry. I was being hella forward and made you uncomfortable. I’m the one who should be sorry.

_ Message to Dee:  _ Which is what I should be saying but to apologize would be saying I was lying about what I said.

_ Message to Dee _ : And I wasn’t.

Deanna couldn’t help herself she chuckled, Beni was something else. Always honest, a little brash at times but always truthful. She chewed on her lip a little as she changed positions on the couch letting her feet drape over the edge. 

_ Message to Beni: I wasn’t uncomfortable with you.  _

_ Message to Beni: I just get defensive over him, it’s a sore spot.  _

_ Message to Beni: I know you meant what you said and....and you’re right.  _

Beni bit on her lip. Usually she’d ramp up the flirting but this was Deanna, first and foremost her best friend.

_ Message to Dee:  _ Did something happen after you left?

_ Message to Beni: _ Not really.

_ Message to Beni: _ I feel better when he’s gone…

Deanna sighed, reading the words she’d typed out. She almost deleted it but Beni was her best friend and though she hadn’t known her as long as Trenton, she had still been more meaningful and more impactful in her life than the guy she’d been dating for  _ years _ .

Beni leaned up against the counter. More like slumped back against it. She honestly didn’t know what to say to that. If only she could lock up right now and go to Deanna’s place. She did much better in person than in messenger. 

There were a couple of customers who came in before she could reply and she quickly helped them. Once they were taken care of she got her phone back out.

_ Message to Dee:  _ Sorry about that, had a few people that came in. I’m closing up in a few minutes. Want me to call you on my way home?

Deanna was about to greedily accept the offer but then she imagined Beni trying to hold the phone and drive, or ride her bike...if she had it. Deanna groaned when she imagined her best friend straddling a motorcycle. The image was honestly too much and she felt guilty for even thinking it. 

_ Message to Beni: _ No, be safe. Call me after you get there, ok?

_ Message to Dee:  _ Will do cher.

Beni quickly went through her cleaning duties. She may have half-assed a lot of it but she didn’t care. She was off for the next two days. Her boss could yell at her when she got back. It took a little more than forty five minutes to get back to her apartment. She got in a quick shower, fed her cat and sunk down in her computer chair. There was an itch to start up the game but hearing Dee’s voice was way more tempting.

She hit the green button next to Deanna’s name just as she pulled up her Discord to check for any messages from Victoria. Instead, there was a message from Trenton himself. 

_ Message to Beni:  _ Sorry if I made you weirded out but damn you’re hot.

Beni’s stomach churned but she held back from making an unpleasant noise when the phone clicked over.

“Hey,” Deanna said softly, smiling into the phone a bit. She might have been a  _ little _ too eager and picked the phone up too fast but she knew Beni wouldn’t judge her. “How was work? Did everything else go okay...after we left I mean.” 

“Yeah, had a couple customers between you guys and closing. Nothin too bad though,” she said with a smile, “I know we just talked a little bit ago but you doin okay?”

_ Message to Trenton:  _ Dude, what the fuck. You have a girlfriend.

_ Message to Beni:  _ lol, she’s only around when I want her to be.

_ Message to Trenton:  _ Be careful.

  
  


“Yeah, I’m...okay, I don’t know,” she sighed. “Sometimes I don’t know why I stay with him and then others I just-I’m scared, I guess.” 

She hadn’t ever admitted that to anyone before but it felt good telling Beni. 

Beni frowned even deeper, “Why are you scared? Has he threatened you?”

“Oh please,” Deanna laughed, “I’m pretty sure I could take him.” 

They both laughed for a few beats but eventually, it died out and she knew she needed to continue. “I’m not scared of him...I’m scared of, I don’t know, putting myself back out there. Starting all over again, going back to step one after so many years invested. It’s a little overwhelming.’ 

“I can see that. My last relationship didn’t end very well either. Haven’t really been with someone since then,” she said and chewed on her lip, “I wasn’t lyin earlier Dee. If you were my girl, I’d show you off and be fucking honored that you wanted to be with me,” Beni said, making sure her voice conveyed how honest she was being. There was blinking on her computer and she pulled up the messenger again.

_ Message to Beni:  _ Why? You dangerous or somethin?

“Thanks, Beni...you always know how to cheer me up.” 

“Um, that might change in a second here,” Beni sighed, “Look, I don’t wanna even say this out loud but I have to. Fucking Trenton’s messaging me right now on Discord,” she said.

_ Message to Trenton:  _ Dangerous enough to steal your fucking girl. You need to treat that woman right, like the queen she is or she’ll end up with me.

_ Message to Beni:  _ Holy fuck that’s hot.

“He’s-he’s what?” Deanna asked, not sure if she heard correctly. If they were messaging about gaming or something, Beni wouldn’t have even brought it up. Hell, she probably wouldn’t have answered him either but that was beside the point. 

“Yeah, telling me I’m hot and whatever the fuck. He’s a fucking douchebag. I told him that he needs to watch it or I could easily steal you away from him,” Beni said shaking her head. She meant every word but the part that was protecting herself from future hurt tried to play it off as a joke.

_ Message to Trenton:  _ You bet your ass she is. Already got her blushing, you better say bye while you can jackass.

_ Message to Beni:  _ Lol, you’re fucking with me, right?

Deanna swallowed, remembering the years they spent together in a flash and while there were a few good times, mostly they were early on and she’d just gotten complacent. She could feel her voice tremble even before she spoke, but she continued on anyway. “Are you-You’d really want that? Want me?” 

Beni leaned back and smiled, “Yeah I would sweetheart. Long before I saw you today,” she said, “I can come over if you want, we can talk in person instead of the phone.”

“Yeah, yeah I think I’d like that...I’ll text you my address,” Deanna answered, smiling to herself. She knew part of her at least should be morning the end of her relationship. Or at least the wasted years she’d never get back but honestly she just felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest and furthermore the most amazing person she’d known in a long time, was coming over to talk about a potential future they could have together. Everything was starting to feel a lot better.

Beni said goodbye and hung up. She got some things together and was about to head out when she noticed a couple of messages on her computer.

_ Message to Beni:  _ dude, this is all kinds of fucked up!

_ Message to Beni:  _ You better just be messing with me!

She laughed and shut everything off. She had a girl to get to.

* * *

  
  


_ Message to Deanna:  _ Babe, I don’t know what Beni is telling you but it’s complete bullshit.

_ Message to Deanna:  _ Why aren’t you answering my messages????

_ Message to Deanna:  _ Look, why don't you come over and we can talk or whatever.

Deanna ignored the texts after that, she didn’t care what he had to say. Instead, she went to her room and looked for something cute to change into. She didn’t know Beni’s preference but she found a grey, high waisted skirt that looked nice and a white top to tuck into it. She checked her hair one more time, gently flipping it over one shoulder before nodding to herself. It might not be the best she’s ever looked but it was comfortable and it fit her nicely. 

She smiled when she heard the knock. Just like Beni, strong and not at all hesitant. 

Beni was a bit nervous. Saying one thing and actually doing it was another. With other women she was confident as all hell but Dee was different. She’d never dated someone who started out as a friend before. An excited flutter expanded through her chest and she was smiling as the door was pulled open.

“Wow,” Beni sighed, taking in the beauty that was Deanna. She was absolutely adorable in her skirt and with that shy smile added to it? Totally made Beni’s heart skip a beat. She pulled out a single pink rose out from behind her back and handed it to Deanna, “Hey there beautiful.”

“You’re ridiculous,” she said, but she took the flower and felt something in her chest melt. “Thank you Beni, seeing you today...it made everything else worth it.” 

“I’m glad,” she said, stepping inside the apartment once Deanna let her. She set down her bag and took off her leather jacket, “Cute place. Much bigger than mine,” she said, doing a quick glance before turning back to her hopefully soon to be girl.

“I uh, I actually got it from a family friend. He stayed here for a long time, it’s got a really low fixed rate so I’ve been able to make some improvements and stuff like that,” she admitted. “Would you like something to drink?” 

“Nah I’m good,” she said, following Deanna into the kitchen, “I’m gonna cut to the chase here cher and skip all the awkward small talk,” Beni said, pressing her hip against the counter, “I like you. A lot. Getting to know you through the game and chatting with you everyday was some of the best times for me. I know you’re just getting out of a horrible relationship and I should be worried or whatever about being a rebound but I’m not. Because I’m confident enough to say that one month with me will be ten times better than the last couple of years with that douche bag,” she said.

Deanna smiled, not even fighting it a little as she poured herself a glass of cold lemonade. “I believe you.” 

“Yeah, yeah I know, cocky as hell. But I’m being serious. From everything you’ve told me about what he’s said and done, I would do the opposite and not just to prove- what?” Beni stopped as Deanna snorted out a laugh. Then it dawned on her that Deanna had actually said something before she hand continued with her rant. 

She ducked her face down and laughed, “I uh...I may have missed what you said…”

Deanna thought it was about the most adorable thing she’d ever seen so she sipped at her lemonade and then moved closer. She moved so close that Beni had no choice but to be pinned to the counter, pressed against her front. Their mouths only a few breaths apart. “I said, I believe you, Beni. I know that even a day with you would be more than enough to erase him completely.” 

Beni sighed softly, the nerves melting away as Deanna made herself comfortable against her. She was so warm and Beni could smell the tart lemon on her lips, “I’m going to kiss you now, hope you’re okay with that?” she said with a playful smirk.

“Took you long eno-mpfh,” she said, not getting the final syllable out because Beni’s mouth was pressed to hers and she felt lightning in her toes. It was a kind of energy that surged through her as they shared their first kiss that was unlike any other Deanna had ever experienced. 

The second she tasted Deanna’s lips on hers, Beni knew she was in trouble. She was screwed even before this but that was besides the point. Now she was totally and utterly gone. The addiction for kissing Deanna grew so quick and strong it left Beni a bit dizzy. She clung to the back of Deanna’s neck with one hand while the other pulled the girl closer. With one tilt of their heads, it got even better.

Oh God it got better. Beni made a noise she’d never heard before as their tongues rolled along with the other slowly. By the time they pulled back to take a breath, their lips were swollen and Beni couldn’t help nipping at Deanna’s bottom one. In the background, she was aware of a buzzing noise going off and she glanced over to where Deanna’s phone sat on the table.

“That him?”

Deanna shrugged, “I don’t know. I’ve been ignoring him.” 

Beni grinned, “I got an idea,” she said, gently leading her over to the couch, “Unlock your phone for me,” she said and waited for Deanna to do so. They read the desperate messages from Trenton and Beni started up Deanna’s camera. Beni took her time taking the video, getting Deanna laid out on the couch as they damn near devoured each other's mouths.

  
  
  


“Mmm, think that should be good,” Beni grinned.

_ Message to Trenton:  _ Sorry man. Tried to warn ya. I’m here, with your girl.

_ Message to Trenton:  _

_ Message to Trenton:  _ Peace out BigDick!

Deanna watched as the image played out on the screen. She’d never taken pictures of herself doing _that_ before but she had to admit the way that they fit together with their kiss...it looked  _ hot _ . 

Still, she smiled at Beni and put her phone back on the coffee table. “I don’t want to think about him anymore tonight and I don’t want you to either.” 

"Mission accomplished," Beni grinned and promptly shut Deanna's phone on silent again before tackling her to the couch, "Not rushing anything here darlin but I'd really like to stay the night, keep you company and all," Beni said pecking Deanna's lips a few times. 

“Who said you’re rushing anything?” Deanna grinned, pulling Beni’s face back to look at her fully. She took in those bright blue eyes and the way they almost always flicked down toward her lips. Noticed the soft smile that curved up on Beni’s mouth. “I think we’ve waited long enough.” 

“Mm, that we have,” Beni said, laughing softly as Deanna yanked her back against her.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was based on a text post I found on tumblr.


End file.
